Anna o Menel
by Khaosqueen
Summary: New alliances form between Lothlorien and Imladris when a son of Elrond meets the other half of his soul. This story is AU and sometimes may be a little on the sappy side.


Title: Anna o Menel

Author: Khaosqueen

Feedback: Please! It is welcome and appreciated. FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME, I will take constructive criticism, but any flames that appear will be removed.

Disclaimer: Very few characters in this story are of my creation and I will not make a claim to say that I was brilliant enough to create the wonderful cast of characters from the book. Of course Naurín and Malrín are my characters and any others that show up will be mention at the beginning of the chapter.

A/N: The title roughly translates to 'A Gift From Heaven'. This story is completely AU… no mention of the Fellowship or the ring… just one of the sappy-ish romance stories that I felt compelled to write. So I hope you like… and here we go….

Chapter 1: The New Arrival in Lothlorien

Late in the night, a muffled groan and the high-pitched screams of a newborn eased the hearts of all those gathered in the talan.

"Welcome to Arda, young one," Galadriel cooed as she wrapped the newborn in a blanket after cleaning her off. "Orophin, say hello to your daughter." She gently laid the baby in Orophin's waiting arms.

"Aren't you the cutest little baby in all of Arda!" Orophin whispered into the baby's ear as he held her close. As he relaxed his grip a little, curious clear blue eyes looked up to meet his. He smiled softly and let her tiny hand hold onto one of his fingers.

"May I hold her brother?" someone asked behind him.

"Of course, my brother." Orophin answered quietly. As he placed her in his brother's arms he whispered, "Just be careful, Haldir. If you drop my daughter, you will find yourself fast leaving Lothlorien in fear of my wrath."

"As if your older and _wiser_ brother would fear _your _wrath, brother." Haldir answered arrogantly.

"When you harmed a father's daughter, an unspeakable wrath should be expected, _dear_ brother."

"Well met, Orophin, well met indeed." Haldir murmured as he gently rocked the child in his arms. "Have you chosen a name for her?"

"Well, not exactly… We have discussed various names but never agreed on one." Orophin answered feeling somewhat guilty.

"Nau...rín" a raspy voice replied. Bleary eyes opened as Malrín turned her head towards her husband.

"Shhh… you must rest, meleth nîn." Orophin told his wife. "I'll care for our daughter. You need your rest."

"Name her…" Malrín whispered as her eyes closed, and she fell into a haling sleep.

Orophin turned back to his brother and daughter with a smile. "Haldir, meet Naurín, daughter of Orophin."

A few weeks later in Imladris

"My Lady Celebrían, a letter has arrived for you."

"Thank you, Gílorn." She replied taking the letter from the servant's hand. She opened it quickly noticing whose seal was on the back. She read the letter in silence letting a small smile grace her features.

"Who is it from, Naneth?" a small child asked as she tugged on her mother's hand.

"A friend of mine from Lothlorien had her baby a few weeks ago. She wants me to visit her and the baby."

"Nana! Can I go? I want to see the baby!" the little girl cried out. "Please, Nana, can I go?"

"We'll see what your father thinks of the idea." was the gentle reply.

Both mother and daughter continued their walk as Celebrían searched for her husband. As she headed out towards the training area she knew her husband and sons would be using, she couldn't help but wonder how this child would turn out. '_She definitely has an interesting mix from Orophin's reserve and perseverance to_ _Malrín's_ _mischievous nature._'

The closer the pair got to the fields, the more obvious practice was in session. Celebrían smiled as she heard Glorfindel's instruction mingle with the sound of clashing metal.

"Good… now faster."

"Try again, Elladan."

Arwen abruptly let go of her mother's hand and took off in her father's direction.

"Ada! Ada! Ada!" Arwen chirped as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Arwen, iell nîn(my daughter), what brings you here?' Elrond laughed as he caught his daughter in his arms.

"Naneth's friend had a baby!" she explained excitedly from her father's lap.

"Celebrían," Elrond asked as he shifted his daughter's weight to look at his wife, "is this true?"

"That it is, meleth (love). Malrín gave birth naught but a few weeks ago."

"We should send them a letter and a gift. She has always been a close friend of yours." Elrond answered sensing there was more to this.

"Well I plan to go to Lothlorien and visit her as well as a small visit to my parents."

"Celebrían, I don't know about this. Orc attacks have been much more frequent of late."

"I'll take as many armed elves as you want, Elrond, but I'm going and that's final."

Seeing that he had no way of winning this, Elrond sighed in frustration. "I'll arrange it so you may leave in a week or so."

"That is all I ask." Came the simple answer as Celebrían twined her fingers with Elrond's, and together they watched their sons' sword play against Glorfindel.

A/N: So what did you think? Bad start? Good start? Anything? Well trust me the plot will come in soon. I just wanted to do a background chapter to establish relationships. And the Elvish I have used comes from an Elvish dictionary, so please don't rag on it too much. Some of it has changed due to the advice of a reviewer to whom I give much thanks. So your review could make a difference.


End file.
